Haïr
by Asrial
Summary: Aioros est un adolescent de quatorze ans quand il revient à la vie et il est comme les ados. Borné, intransigeant, prompt a juger sans savoir. Un vrai ado quoi


Haïr

La haine…Une émotion que je n'aurais jamais cru connaître et encore moins ressentir.

La haine…Cette chaleur infâme qui me prend au tripe et me remonte dans la gorge comme un vomissure abjecte.

Je les hais.

Chaque jour qui passe, chaque heure qui s'écoule ma haine pour eux croit encore et encore.

J'étais leur aîné, j'étais leur modèle.  
Maintenant, je suis leur cadet et tous entendent bien obtenir de moi respect et attention.

J'étais leur maître et leur supérieur, maintenant ils me traitent comme un gamin.

Je suis mort à quatorze ans et je suis revenu au même âge.

J'étais adulte pourtant.

Je SUIS adulte…  
Pourquoi ne comprennent ils pas ?

Pourquoi ne m'écoutent-ils pas ?

Shion, ce grand pope que j'ai aimé et respecté comme un père à reprit sa place.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

Malgré sa trahison, malgré son méprit et sa morgue…  
Comment Athéna peut-elle accepté que cet homme qui a voulu sa mort, qui l'a trahit en connaissance de cause reprenne la place de son plus révéré général ?

Comment cette enfant pour qui j'ai perdu la vie peut-être la traiter de façon aussi légère ?

Je suis mort pour elle une fois.

Je le referais s'il le faut.  
Mais là !!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de toiser de loin ces hommes qui furent mes frères.

Camus, Shura, Aphrodite, DeathMask, Shion…  
Et Saga…

Comment peuvent-il encore respirer le même air que nous ? Que moi…

Je suis mort pour la déesse.

Qu'ont-il fait eux, pour elle ?

Ho bien sur, j'ai entendu plus souvent qu'a m'on tour leurs excuses et leurs explications.

Saga est bipolaire, il est deux, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

DeathMask respecte la loi du plus fort et s'intéresse juste à lui-même, cachant comme il le peux une âme fracassée par la brutalité et la folie d'un maître déviant.

Aphrodite n'a que faire de celui qui porte le casque de pope, il se contente de suivre DeathMask par amour pour lui.

Camus voulait juste protéger son élève, son fils de cœur, après en avoir déjà perdu un.

Shura était aveuglé par sa dévotion à Athéna et au pope avant de comprendre et d'être envoûté par Saga.

…..

Certes….

Pourquoi pas….

Tout cela, je peux l'entendre et le comprendre.  
Tout cela, je peux l'admettre….

Mais chacun ne doit-il pas justement apprendre de ses erreurs.

Où est la remise en question dans leurs actes ?

Où sont la réflexion et la cohérence dans leur décision d'abandonner tout ce qu'ils furent pour douze heures de vie supplémentaire ?

Ho bien sur, ils ont l'argument d'avoir trahis Hadès pour obtenir l'armure de la déesse.  
Bien évidemment.  
Comment c'est pratique…

Shion est venu me voir lorsque la proposition leur a été faite.

Il m'a expliqué que je devais rejoindre Hadès avec eux. Il a tenté de me convaincre…

S'il pensait à ce point à la déesse, à l'époque, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?  
Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué ?

J'aurais pu comprendre, j'aurais pu aider…  
Mais je n'y crois pas…

Shion avait toute latitude de m'expliquer pendant que nous étions aux enfers.

Le Spectre qui nous surveillait s'était même écarté de quelques pas, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de me parler à l'oreille ?

Non, Shion est un traître, comme eux, comme les autres.

Ils ont tués Shaka, sans remords.

Ils ont pratiqués l'Athéna exclamation non pas une, mais deux fois ! Alors même qu'Athéna les attendait au pied de sa statue.

Ils ont brisés la Voix de la Déesse pour s'affronter en une parodie de combat.

Ils auraient du s'autodétruire s'ils s'étaient réellement affronter et non simplement vaporiser le temple de la Vierge.

Encore une preuve de leur trahison.

Pire…

Mu, Milo …et mon frère….

Eux aussi ont trahis, en voila bien la preuve.

Eux aussi auraient du mourir sous la double Athéna Exclamation.

Mais rien.

A peine une égratignure…  
Pas le moindre effort de leur part donc…  
Des traîtres, tous des traîtres….

Je les observe de loin se taper dans le dos devant un pique nique dégoûtant de sucre et de viandes.

Comment peuvent-ils manger ainsi toutes ces sucreries ?

Un chevalier doit être acétique et rigoureux.

Nulle indulgence pour les désirs personnels ou l'inutile.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Je les hais.

Mon frère vient me voir.

Il s'assoit près de moi.

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler.  
Depuis notre retour à la vie, j'ai apprit à le connaître et ce que je vois de lui me donne plus que jamais envie de m'éloigner.

Je l'avais élevé pour être un modèle de chevalier, un or puissant et digne pour qui le devoir est toute la vie.

Je suis mort le sourire aux lèvres en faisant mon devoir, persuadé qu'il prendrait ma place, qu'il serait le modèle qu'il fallait pour guider les autres sur la voix de la puissance, de la grandeur et de l'honneur.

Qu'est-il devenu ?

Un bouffon…

Un bouffon au sourire timide et facile, un sale gamin qui mérite le fouet pour lui remettre l'esprit en place.  
Comment peut-il supporter ainsi de parler avec l'ennemi, de rompre le pain avec ceux qui ont trahis.

Comment peut-il accepter d'être ainsi amical avec des hommes qui n'ont pas eut le moindre remord à éliminer leurs frères ?

Shion aurait tué Mu sans remord.

Saga, Shura et Camus ont assassinés Shaka sans un regard en arrière.

Saga a tranché la gorge d'Athéna lui-même…

Comment Saga a du jubiler…

Comme il a du jouir de la situation.

Lui qui m'a tué en cherchant à tuer la déesse…

Lui qui à lancé Shura sur les traces pour prendre ma tête…  
Shura aurait-il eut quelques années de plus que la déesse serait morte avec moi.

….Comment peut-elle leur sourire comme si de rien était…

Est-elle à ce point stupide ?

Mon frère pose sa main sur mon bras.

Son regard marron de chiot se charge de tristesse et d'anxiété.

Ne sait-il donc pas retenir ses émotions ?

Son regard se charge de tendresse et d'amour lorsque Shaka s'approche de nous.

Une boule de bile me remonte dans la gorge.

Mon frère et Shaka…  
Non… Mon frère et un mâle…  
Ensemble…

Les imaginer copuler ensemble me donne la nausée.  
Comment l'un ou l'autre peut-être supporter d'avoir le pénis d'un autre mâle s'enfoncer dans ses intestins ?

C'est dégoûtant.  
Je n'ose imaginer l'odeur à la fin de leurs ébats.

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ramènent sur leur membre lorsqu'ils se séparent…

C'est répugnant…

Comment un individu sain d'esprit peut-être imaginer se laisser pénétré ainsi ? Quel plaisir peuvent-ils y trouver ?

Je n'arrive déjà pas à imaginer l'intérêt d'une épouse, a part pour produire une descendance….

Hors nous sommes des chevaliers.  
Nous n'avons pas à produire de rejeton.

Les chevaliers n'ont pas le droit de se marier.

Ils n'ont donc pas le droit de procréer et c'est aussi bien.

L'amour, quelqu'il soit, est une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Au bien sur, j'ai de l'affection pour mon petit frère…

Ou plutôt, j'en avais… Pour le petit garçon de huit ans qui me regardait comme son maître et professeur. J'étais fier de ses progrès, j'étais fier de sa force et de ce qu'il allait devenir.

Nous étions deux chevaliers d'or dans une même famille, voila qui était bien la preuve de la valeur de notre sang !

Mais à présent, comment être encore fier de cet homme timide et presque doux qui offrait des fleurs à la Vierge ? Comment accepter que mon frère ne soit rien de plus qu'un pousse-crotte ?

Je ne le puis.

Je me relève et je m'éloigne d'eux.

Rester près d'eux m'est de plus en plus difficile.

Ils ne sont qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites, de traites et de faibles.

Je vaux mieux qu'eux et je le leur prouverais !

Je n'aurais pas du revenir dans un corps de quatorze ans mais d'adulte.  
C'est injuste.  
Comme il est injuste que je doive rester dans la maison de mon frère en attendant de grandir.

Je m'éloigne encore en pestant entre mes dents.

Je sens leurs regards sur moi

Je les entends qui parlent entre eux de moi.

J'entends la voix de Shion.

"- C'est un adolescent. Tous les adolescents sont intransigeants, surtout quand leur vie a été aussi facile que la sienne. Après tout, il est juste mort, lui. Il mûrira….il comprendra. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps…."

Je refuse de voir la tristesse dans les yeux de mon frère ou la douleur dans ceux de ce traître de Saga que j'appelais un jour mon ami.

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !!

Je suis adulte comme eux, j'ai presque l'age de Saga !

Mon corps est peut-être celui d'un gamin de quatorze ans, mais je suis un adulte et je leur montrerais !

Je suis un adulte, pas un gamin !

Je les hais. Je les hais. Je les hais !!


End file.
